


‘性’2

by LianBB



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LianBB/pseuds/LianBB
Kudos: 3





	‘性’2

张艺兴被LAY就这样顺其自然的带上了车。  
小可怜做完之后身体有一种微妙的感觉，又冷又热，渴望那个人温暖的怀抱，又渴望那只握住自己肩膀有些冰凉的手。  
渴望那只手可以进入自己灼热的下体帮自己清理出那些使小腹胀痛的液体。  
小可怜实在黏人，毕竟喝了酒，死拴住LAY的脖子不肯松手，还哭哭啼啼的。  
直接将小可怜抱起跨坐在自己腿上，与他一同坐在正驾驶位上。  
小可怜可能意识到危急解除，拴住脖子的那两条手也逐渐放下，俯趴在LAY的身上抽泣。  
真是个爱哭的家伙。  
渐渐感觉到大腿一阵湿，是从那个小可怜下体的部位透出来沾到的。“肚肚…痛痛…”闭着眼埋在怀里发出甜腻的抱怨声。  
LAY感叹，自己是艹到了个什么顶级尤物。  
估计是大量精液的灌入引起的肚子胀痛，LAY这样猜想，脚踩油门，离开了。LAY带张艺兴回家首先进入的就是浴室，浴缸是瓷器，多多少少有些冷，LAY不愿意自己的小宝贝着凉，自己躺入浴缸人小宝贝趴在自己身上。水位逐渐上涨，对于经验丰富的LAY，躺着脱衣服算不上困难，两人很快就赤裸的缠在一块。LAY伸手从小可怜的股缝间闯入，手指还没塞进去，一股黏液就从穴口中涌出来，小可怜还因此在LAY的怀里打颤了一下。LAY两只手指直接捅入，因为刚刚的性爱，穴口润滑的很，穴内热的发烫，LAY果不其然的又硬了。  
“哈…嗯…”小可怜发出了婉转的呻吟，LAY的两根手指在穴内进行抠挖动作，尽量将那些液体全部挖出。LAY没想到自己射了那么多，穴内的黏液像是无穷无尽，洗半天还是滑腻腻的，而且还有液体顺着手指涌出，漂浮在水面上。  
LAY低头看，发现那些早就不是白浊的液体了，而是透明的，这是属于张艺兴自己体内的东西。  
“水真多。”  
后穴洗完，接着是前面的舍物。  
两根性器紧靠在一起，小可怜的软塌塌的，LAY的硬邦邦的，上面的青筋有些狰狞。

小东西还算乖，效率很高，没多久就洗完了全身。LAY把睡着的小孩抱在怀里，帮他吹头发，然后抱着入睡，不像是沐浴露的味道，这个孩子身上散发着一股浓浓的奶香味，LAY很喜欢闻，也很想把他一口吃掉。

小孩刚一睁眼，眼前是一片浅蓝色的睡衣，抬头看时恰好和那个男人对视了。  
张艺兴想逃离，挣扎着想从男人的怀里跑出，但男人力气很大，轻轻松松一收腰，张艺兴被彻底压制住。  
“腰…腰疼…”  
张艺兴因为受过腰伤，再加上昨晚那种不常规的做爱姿势，腰部难免会有些疼痛，男人一下的收腰动作，更疼了。  
张艺兴疼得紧闭眼倒吸了口冷气，手撑着腰，“你…你是谁？”  
男人放松的缠绕住腰部的手，弯下腰把脸正对着张艺兴，近到可以看清楚他脸上的绒毛，“我叫LAY，如果可以，那我现在是你的男朋友。”  
小孩觉得有些过分，但自己又无力反驳，眼睛一下就红了，委屈巴巴的看着他“你昨天性侵犯我…”  
“所以我不想辜负你，现在，我是你男朋友。”LAY的手突然扣住艺兴的后脑勺，额头相互顶靠，张艺兴的眼泪还是没停下来，两只小手曲在胸前，抽泣的说“可…可是我还不认识你…你这样做是不对的…呜呜呜呜…”也不知道为什么心头上堵满了委屈，就是想和面前这个陌生的男人撒娇，得到安慰。  
LAY抬起头让张艺兴埋在自己颈部哭，温柔的安慰着“不哭不哭，我错了，现在不认识以后就认识了啊。”  
“可是…可是你的做法是不对的啊…”鼻音很重，这种口气，像是父亲犯错小孩在哭唧唧的教导父亲。  
LAY捧起张艺兴的脸，两个小脸蛋被挤压，水灵灵的小嘴巴嘟起，无辜的大眼睛还含着泪傻愣愣的看着LAY，“所以我这不是把你带回家了吗？没有把你抛弃在那里不是吗？”  
小孩还是觉得委屈，不情愿的嗯了一声，垂着眼睛挤出几滴眼泪，吸着鼻子嘟囔着“可是那是我的第一次…”  
“那也是我的第一次。”看着张艺兴一脸不信任的眼神，还是招了“第一次在酒吧这么做。”  
“混蛋…流氓…变态…”这骂人的语气，反到有点那种小娇妻因为吃醋才骂出来的，有些暧昧。张艺兴撇过脑袋，不肯看着LAY，最后又软软的问出“为什么是我…”  
LAY实在是没忍住，往张艺兴的小嘴是重重的亲了一口，翻身再将小孩抱到自己身上，张艺兴因为不想动，就乖乖的趴在LAY身上。  
“因为，你太诱人了，我一眼就看上了你，别人身上都是浓的恶心的香水味，当我靠近你时，我才闻到了你身上那股淡淡的奶香味，然后没忍住，对不起。”LAY伸手在艺兴圆乎乎的屁屁上轻轻揉捏着。  
“变态…”小孩低着嗓子说，生怕LAY听不到似的，“谁让你那么香，还不懂反抗。”  
“香也有错噢？我反抗了…你把我拽回去了…”张艺兴趴在怀里越想越气，接着支起身子挪了一下位置，对着LAY的脖子就是一阵啃咬。  
LAY被咬的有些发痛，但又不想反抗，任意小孩随便做，“那种反抗，我觉得你像是在跟我撒娇，嫌弃我动作太慢。”LAY觉得自己的话才是正确的理解。  
“嘁，无理取闹…”

“对了宝贝，你叫什么名字？”  
“我叫张艺兴。”  
“好好听。”LAY突然翻身将张艺兴压在身下“那么张艺兴，你愿意让我做你男朋友吗？”


End file.
